Nothing Else Matters
by nlightnd
Summary: Trust and friendship is broken between Sasuke and Sakura on the discovery of his engagement to another girl. Can they retrieve what's been lost? Will love triumph for the two shinobi? ItaSaku,hint of SasSaku rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and his friends and enemies aren't either. That's why I'm so freakin' broke! jk...

A/N: This takes place after Sasuke left to gain power with Orochimaru and he's since returned about six months ago. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship, still on shaky ground, is slowly rebuilding itself. And as for Sakura, she still doesn't really know where she and Sasuke stand. In this story, Itachi isn't a missing nin, he's actually an ANBU in good standing with the Hokage and Konoha. He's one that has watched over Sakura, in Sasuke's absence, along with Kakashi and her other friends. Other than that, everything else remains the same unless I change my mind and change something else.

This fic will be rated Teen for now and will probably go up later due to a few ideas I have...there is language is this fic so be forewarned.. and a couple lemons might be thrown in if I receive enough reviews. Hint, hint...This will probably be more than a little OOC since that's easier than trying to keep them in strict characterization. I hope you you all enjoy:)

Also, I dedicate this fic to all the Sas/Sak lovers out there and I pray I won't do you wrong:)

Nothing Else Matters

Approximately six months has passed since Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the Leaf Village of Konoha. After informing the Hokage and the Council of the events that had kept him away, he'd had to prove himself time and time again that he was still loyal to Konoha. Working hard, the youngest Uchiha more than proved himself; eventually elevated his rank to Jounin/ANBU. At first, he'd been restricted in all his movements and couldn't even go to the bathroom without his big brother, Itachi, on his heels right outside the door.

Tsunade finally agreed that it was time to lighten said restrictions and he could begin training with his former team mates and sensei if he so wished. And he did wish to rejoin them.

On a daily basis, he met Sakura and Naruto at the Team Seven training grounds prepared to push himself harder and see how much more powerful his favorite dobe had become. His black hair, now shoulder length, swayed gently in the wind as the two appeared before him.

Both of them had changed. Sakura, her hair grown out again, was taller, thinner and more beautiful than he could've imagined. But he'd never tell her so. Looking at his former best friend, Naruto had grown much taller, built so much more like a Jounin/ANBU than when he was at the Genin level. One thing didn't change, however, and that was his ability to be the loudest mouth around.

Slowly as time passed, they fell into an easily friendship again, and due to Sasuke's tutelage, Sakura grew in strength and speed. At least a couple times a week she managed to surprise him, catching him off guard and knocking him flat on his ass. Which he hesitatingly congratulated her on.

Sasuke and Sakura spent more time together since his return than in the days before he left. Hour after hour they spent training, side by side, until one or both collapsed and couldn't move. They'd shared meals, walks and other friendly intimate moments together and everyone in Konoha was sure they were dating. Strange thing being that there were lots of times when the stoic Uchiha refused to accompany her anywhere or even train with her. Times like that stomped on her still tender heart.

Their camaraderie was tighter than ever before until the the biggest, fateful day of the pink haired kunoichi's life.

Sasuke faced Sakura as they were sparring. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

Hands cupped together in front of his mouth, a flaming fire blast shot forward towards the kunoichi. After releasing this, he immediately prepared to go on the defensive.

Watching her, he wondered what counter move she'd make now. She smirked at him, and Sasuke was taken aback by the mischief held in that one smile.

Throwing up an arm, Sakura disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Her laughter echoing all around at the shock on his face. "What'd ya think of that...Sasuke-kun?" She purposefully drew out his name and emphasized the "kun" part. It seemed she wanted to play with him. So play they would.

"Damn! That's a new one on me!" Loudly, he called out,"Where'd you learn that, Sakura?"

"I'm not telling you." Her voice rang out from the trees in a sing song manner.

"Where are you? You know I can find you. It's not like it's that hard!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, kunai flew towards him at a high rate of speed with something attached to them. "Oh, shit!"

On the other side of the field, she appeared. "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!"

Her eyes danced as the tags and sacks attached to the kunai exploded the second they struck the ground five feet away. "Wanna try that again? I dare you to say that I'm so weak you could easily find me."

Taking out a kunai from her pouch on her thigh, she twirled it around her index finger. "I know why you said that. You wanted to draw me out, and the only reason I allowed it was to show you a little something new that you've never seen before. So what did you think? Did I go a little over the top with it?"

"What the hell, Sakura? You could've fucking killed me! I never realized you'd grown into a sadistic bitch!"

"Oh, please! Naruto can handle more of my new jutsu's than you can." Her voice grew cold, all emotions wiped away. "How pathetic. And I'd thought you'd gotten stronger, or is it you're taking it easy on me? If so, you know how that pisses me off to be coddled and protected."

Flipping forward, he attacked using his strong point...taijutsu. Sakura had always sucked at that, but lately she'd improved. Throwing a punch at her face to distract her, she blocked it with ease. While her attention was diverted, he kicked, sweeping her long legs out from underneath her.

Sakura's back smacked the ground hard, almost driving the very breath from her. Sasuke collapsed on top of her holding her arms and legs down using his own appendages to keep her from moving.

Both shinobi were breathing rapidly, their eyes locked tightly on the other's. Inch by agonizing inch, Sasuke leaned down, closer and closer.

Sakura's eyes widened. He was going to kiss her. Sasuke was going to kiss _her!_ Oh my kami, she thought. I'm going to die and and go to Sasuke heaven! Even though he's kind of been an ass at times lately. Attempting to slow down her breath, she closed her eyes in anticipation of a Sasuke taste test.

He was but an inch from giving her one of her life's dreams when a crashing sound occurred in the bushes along with a loud shout. "Damnit! He's got the lousiest damn timing I've ever seen!"

"Sasuke! Man, you're the luckiest bastard I've ever met in my life!"

A robust, louder than usual Naruto sprang throught the brush and bushes surprising his friends. His curiosity was roused when he saw then on the ground and they instantly sprang apart.

Impatiently, the Sharingan user snapped, "What it is, dobe? Sakura and I were in the middle of training!"

"Whatever, teme!"

Reaching over, the blond grabbed Sasuke's hand pumping it vigorously. "Congrats, man, you hooked the big one!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakura was with Sasuke on this one. She had no idea what Naruto was referring to at all. But she had a really bad feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. It almost felt like she'd eaten rocks for lunch instead of ramen. Forcing herself to be patient, the kunoichi hoped Naruto would just get to the point and stop draggin it out.

Shaking his head, Naruto smirked. "As if you didn't know. Daisan Moko. The entire village is talking about it!"

Daisan Moto was a tall, willow-thin brunette with striking green eyes. She was a fairly nice person who happened to be a jounin herself on a joint mission from another smaller village not too far away. Daisan also just so happened to be a rather strong kunoichi whose specialty rated interrogation tactics. In other words, she was the female opposite of Morino Ibiki. The female shinobi was also the same age as team seven, which happened to be nineteen. They all were young, but powerful.

Sasuke's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Naruto. Now's not the time to talk about this. Wanna go for ramen after Sakura and I are finished sparring? My treat!"

The former missing nin couldn't look at his sparring partner right now. He knew her eyes and mind would be brimming with curiosity with so many questions. Questions that he really wanted to avoid because he didn't really have an answer for her.

"Come one, Naruto, don't keep me in suspense. What's going on?" Green eyes stared directly into large, blue ones.

"Sasuke's engaged! He and Ino's cousin are getting married in two weeks!"

"What?" Sakura gasped in absolute shock. Surely her friend was mistaken and no such event would be taking place. Her and Sasuke both rose from their positions on the ground.

Looking at him, she hoped it was false. She wanted him to say that it was a lie and that Naruto was a stupid baka for starting a horrid rumor. "Sasuke, is this true?"

Green eyes pleaded with his onyx eyes. He could barely look her in the face, much less her eyes. He could only imagine the emotion flying through her head. But it was only going to get much worse in the next few seconds. Deny everything, his head told him. But Sasuke found he couldn't lie to her. They'd gotten to close for that since his return. Taking a deep breath, he began his explanation.

"It's true."

Her mouth dropped. Tears gathered in her eyes, ready to fall at the least provocation. Pain speared her chest, her heart. A tight feeling gripped her and she could barely breathe. How could he?, she thought. I thought we were friends and yet he said nothing. The entire time they were together he'd spoken of none of this!

Sakura wondered how she could compete with a female shinobi with such shining attributes all wrapped in such a neat package. Bowing her head, she stared forlornly at the grass littering the ground she sat upon. What the hell had he been thinking? Obviously he hadn't been thinking about her at all, the idiot!

Inner Sakura angered by this kind of betrayal fueled Sakura's next actions.

Before Sasuke could react to protect himself, the hurt kunoichi jerked her fist back. Using her monstrous strength, she sent Sasuke flying backwards to the other end of the training grounds.

"You selfish, son of a bitch! I thought we were friends! But I guess my friendship meant nothing to you! More like I meant nothing to you! What the hell is so wrong with you? I never stopped loving you all the years you were gone! I thought about you constantly and for what? Nothing!"

The bright tears that threatened to fall earlier, flooded down her pale cheeks. "I guess what you told me on the night you left still holds true." Her anger, for the most part spent, her shoulders drooped in defeat. "I guess I'm still the annoying, useless, weak, pathetic, girl you left behind and never gave another thought to, aren't I?"

Eyes wide open, Sasuke couldn't believe she'd been hurt this bad by Naruto's announcement. He knew she'd probably feel hurt that he hadn't told her, but this...there had to be more behind her emotional outburst. "Sakura", he began, "you're none of those things. You don't realize how much stronger you've gotten. You managed to impress me with all the new things you've learned. And during our constant training, your speed, strength and chakra stamina have grown substantially! And as for you being weak, even back when I left, you were never weak. I was the weak one. I pushed you away because I didn't want you to get hurt in my quest for power!"

Walking over to her, her reached out to gather her in his arms, but he was rejected.

Furious, Sakura slapped his hands away. "Don't you dare touch me, Sasuke, Uchiha! How could I have forgotten so easily?" Shaking her head, attempting to clear her tears, "This is the second lesson on betrayal you've taught me. I guess there was never any real trust between us, was there? At least not on your end anyway!"

Keeping the usual stoic expression on his face, he couldn't let his feelings for his fellow kuniochi show. He was an engaged man after all. His fiance wouldn't approve of this situation and that's for sure.

"Sakura, wait!"

"Have you ever trusted or cared about me? Ever? I want to know the truth?"

Naruto watched the scene of discord unfold between two of his best friends, feeling uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his head. He also wondered if after this the ramen offer would still be available.

Sakura posed her question to Sasuke regarding trust, and to see if he'd ever felt a smidge of feeling for her at all. "Well, Sasuke? I think I deserve an answer!"

Silence.

All Sasuke could do was stare at his former team mate confused, and without words. He didn't know what the hell to say to her. More than likely, whatever he'd say would be taken out of context and used against him. Better to stay silent than to be stupid, like Naruto, and crucify himself.

"Hmmph. I guess that's my answer then, huh, Sasuke?"

"Sakura you're being unfair!"

"Screw you, Uchiha! You've always been such a cold hearted bastard who ignored me or thought me annoying, and in the way! From now on stay the hell away from me, and I mean it!"

"Sakura!"

She'd turned to walk away and briefly, she glanced over her shoulder at the man she'd loved since the first day she'd seen him at the academy. "Go to hell ,Sasuke!"

Throwing her hand up in the air the young pissed off woman disappeared in her signature move of multiple, floating cherry blossom petals.

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's situation. "Teme! You've fucked up big time! I don't think she's gonna forgive you this time." The blue eyed ninja stared at the spot Sakura had vanished from and sighed. "Man, this is gonna be hell!"

Agreeing with his friend, "Dobe, you have no idea."

Black eyes followed the same path as Naruto, staring at the space Sakura had vacated. He'd been about to make a huge mistake when his friend had showed up, but perhaps it'd been for the best that he had. Now he had to think of a way to salvage his friendship with Sakura before it was too late.

Clearing his thoughts, he placed his cold, uncaring mask back into place. Smirking momentarily, he threw a challenge at Naruto. "Race you to Ichiraku's, dobe!"

"You're on , teme!"

Both males took off full speed towards their favorite ramen stand. Naruto, happy as always tried to make Sasuke smile all the way there, and Sasuke tried to oblige and found it hard.

He felt that something irrevocably had changed between him and Sakura forever. Could they ever gain back that which seemed lost to them now? Or had everything been broken forever? He could only hope that she wasn't completely lost to him. The youngest Uchiha had come to depend on her so much, and he didn't know what to do without her. Between thoughts of his fiance and the kunoichi he'd held firmly in his arms moments ago, he was torn. He cared for Daisan, but he wasn't entirely certain what he felt for Sakura. Oh, what the hell, another sleepless night would plague him, but what difference did it matter. Without Sakura, nothing else mattered.

She'd always been there for him. Even when people had harshly judged him for leaving and returning under the conditions he had, she'd stood by his side. Very few of his friends had done that one small thing, but she had.

Lifting his face to the breeze, he thought about all the events from childhood leading up to today. So many things used to matter to him. Not anymore. Sometimes it seems that nothing else matters. Nothing but him and a certain spirited kunoichi. He repeated that little mantra, nothing else matters, and for now, nothing did matter.

A/N: This was a little idea that struck me this afternoon that I had to write. Of course I don't know how many people have had ideas like this and written them out, but I hope this isn't exactly like someone else's plot out there... just lemme know what you guys think. :)


	2. The Nature of Things

Thanx to the following people who were kind enough to review:

Shikachick

hardy4ever

sword misters

Sapphire Serenity

free2dream

SaphireGloom

Kunoichi142

Apherion

Rin

kittygoesmeow

Thanx to you all:)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will. Sux to be one of the little people sometimes, doesn't it? jk...

Note: Obviously, there will be language, probable violence and a lemon involved...so buckle down and get ready for the fun to ensue. Happy reading! ;)

Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 2: The Nature of Things

Everywhere Sakura had gone that day she'd seen Sasuke and Daisan walking, rather happily, around Konoha. But the pink haired medic-nin knew better. He was only pretending happiness. His eyes, still cold and flat, didn't express warm feelings like they did when he was with her. Sasuke occasionally smiled while around her, too. But with Daisan, his actions seemed forced. A lie.

Sakura watched as they passed her; Sasuke's eyes stared into hers. Warmth flooded her face and body, as did hurt. Hurt by his silence on the subject. Why couldn't he have told her first? Didn't he want her to know? And Sakura was hurt because she'd believed that it'd be her in his arms. Her, he'd wake to everyone, and her, that he'd give his love to and pledge his life to protect her always. So where had everything gone wrong?

A gloating look flashed her way as the couple passed. Her rival, one she'd thought sweet and friendly, didn't seem so friendly now. Daisan's eyes told her that she'd won the war without so much a battle.

And why not? Daisan's kunoichi level was so much more above her own; she'd never get close enough to touch it. Sasuke had always wanted more power, even wanted a female with a power level to match his own. Well, now he'd have it. And between he and Itachi, they'd resurrect the almost extinct Uchiha clan.

With a heavy heart and her stomach in her shoes, Sakura turned away. Legs moving quickly, her head could only tell her to run away. Run. And she did until she ran into a thin, wiry mass of muscles. Gasping as she fell, Sakura made a grab for the arms in front of her. Suddenly, her descent halted. No longer falling, she glanced up at her saviour. Itachi. Oh, Kami, why him? Why did she have to run into, literally speaking, Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi", she whispered breathlessly.

His black eyes, so black you couldn't see the pupils, studied her; his lips pressed together firmly, jaw so tight she could see the clenching movement as he gritted his teeth in anger. Itachi, so tall, that Sasuke hadn't managed to catch up to him yet, intimidated her with his height, and infuriated face.

Sakura prayed she'd done nothing to anger Itachi. He'd been one of her closest friends, and champions, since his brothers abrupt departure some time ago, not that she'd needed any. They'd all shown up. And nothing she could do would convince them otherwise.

Taking a chance, Sakura asked him, "Have I done something wrong, Itachi?"

Black eyes following a movement she couldn't see, he replied harshly, "It's not you."

"Who, or what is it then?"

Without warning, his mood changed drastically. Eyes losing their anger and peering gently down at her, he smiled briefly; then it was gone. Vanished. A ghost smile that never seemed to have been. Reaching down, he lightly caressed her cheek. "My brother's such a fool, Sakura. He's such a fool." Dropping his hand, Itachi turned on his heel leaving a confused Sakura behind him.

A fool? Itachi never acted in this manner. He was even more aloof and cool than his younger brother, except when he was around Sakura. That's the only time he opened up becoming something more than just a weapon or an Uchiha heir. Boy was she confused and weirded out. What to do...not knowing she began walking, losing herself in the scenery and thinking on Itachi's earlier statements. Unsure of what to do she headed home.

On the way home, Sakura in her ponderings, wandered past the Uchiha manor, where Itachi and Sasuke lived comfortably with their family. No one, including Naruto was certain how Sasuke had achieved such coldness while his family was totally opposite.

Arms crossed over her chest, long legs swinging in a languid walk, Sakura believed Sasuke's attitude was a result of the time he spent with Orochimaru. Damn that bastard for ruining their lives! A voice carried on the wind reaching her well trained ears.

"Do that again; it felt so good!"

A woman's voice.

Deciding to follow it, she moved forward. She could hear a man's groaning. Surely it was Itachi satiating himself. Sakura didn't know who else it would be since she didn't recognize the male's voice. It almost seemed a growl. Hell, maybe Kaka-sensei finally got a life and was getting laid! Now that would be priceless! Too bad Naruto couldn't be here to view this, but she'd tell him everything that didn't scar her eyes and mind for life.

Jumping into the trees overlooking Uchiha Manor, Sakura looked into the garden in back of the huge house. Tears welled in her eyes; falling rapidly at the sight that greeted her. Sasuke and Daisan, in the throes of passion, crying out as they made love under the sun.

Leaping down, wetness flooding her vision, Sakura took off for home at top speed. But in her curiosity, and the following misery, she was unaware that another watched her. Eyes steeped in pity for the green eyed girl. Eyes that had watched her for some time.

Entering the door to her apartment, she slammed the door; running towards her bedroom she threw herself down on the mattress crying herself into oblivion.

**Hours later...**

Stepping from the shower; drying the water from her body Sakura stared at her reflection. My eyes have seen better days, she mused, but overall it was an improvement. Brushing her hair and teeth, Sakura hung her towel on the rack and walked into her bedroom.

Throwing on a red halter top that showed her belly and breasts to perfection; it left nothing to the imagination. Her flat stomach, pale in color as the rest of her, revealed a piercing in her navel. A pink butterfly dangled there, daintily, winking at everyone who'd dare to look.

Slipping into a black mini skirt, Sakura admired her own long, lean legs. They were well formed, and muscled, due to all the training and missions she'd received. And she wasn't complaining. Pulling her black, low-heeled boots on; she smiled at the picture she presented in her tall mirror located on the closet door. Dressed to kill.

Sakura had a mission of her own tonight and she'd complete it even it almost killed her. She'd do it. She'd wipe Sasuke from her mind and heart, if not forever, then however long she could accomplish it...it would be done.

Strolling through her apartment and grabbing her keys from the counter, Sakura closed the door behind her slim figure, smirking as she left. For one night, some lucky guy would have her...just for the night.

Calmly walking down the streets, she finally came to the place she desired, a local haunt by everyone she knew called Rocks. Simple, but you could basically get any drink you wanted. The owner was a bear of a man, sweet when he wanted to be, but an intimidating force if messed with.

Entering the door Sakura headed straight for the bar and plopped down. "Sage, give me the strongest beer ya got!" Her head bobbed once as she slapped the bar.

People called him sage because few knew his true name, and he always handed out smart advice, as did your typical bartender. But his advice was never typical. Mostly, his words would leave you stunned; wondering what the hell did he say and mean?

An eyebrow raised at her request. He'd never known her to be here like this. Sakura was purposefully planning on getting drunk. Her plan had already revealed itself in his eyes.

Placing her drink before her, Sage cautioned her. "Don't do anything stupid, Sakura. If you need ears...here they are", he promised gesturing at himself.

"I'll be careful. Nice to know you care, Sage."

Quickly downing the contents, Sakura asked for another. She'd made it to the fifth one when a male body sat down on the stool next to her. Her mind, so fuzzy, at this point she didn't care who it was, it didn't matter at all. She'd strike back at the one who'd hurt her so badly, regardless of how childish her actions happened to be. He'd pay for those hurts, each and every one!

Turning towards the voice whispering in her ear, Sakura greeted her company. "Genma. Nice to see you here." Throwing her arm around him, she planted a kiss on his lips. Heat searing the both of them upon contact.

Encouraged by her action, Genma's hands slipped around her waist, fondling every inch of exposed and non-exposed skin. He kept getting closer prepared to claim the pink haired medic-nin for his own when a hand slapped down on his shoulder.

The senbon master's head shot up at the unwelcomed interruption. Seeing the instigator, Genma immediately backed off. Cold, hard eyes and a towering figure stood to his side. Only one word was uttered, yet it carried a wealth of meaning from its owner.

"Leave."

"Don't think so. I saw her first, so I'm staying." Genma flashed a grin towards the female at his side. "We've got plans shortly, so get your own piece of ass!"

The man flinched at the first man's casual generalization of Sakura. It angered him beyond reason; provoked him beyond words. Jerking him up, staring deeply into Genma's eyes, he angrily hissed, "I told you to leave. Now, I won't ask again. Persist and you'll get the ass-kicking of your life. Now, go!"

Pissed, Genma vacated the stool and endured catcalls and friendly insults regarding his failure with Sakura. Reaching his friends' table, he sat down seething from the other man's arrogance and commanding nature.

One of his friends, silver haired and masked, Kakashi remarked, "Too bad she has a bodyguard! Better luck with some other girl, eh, Genma?"

Personally, Kakashi found himself relieved that Genma hadn't succeeded. Had his friend persued her, the older, experienced Jounin, who considered Sakura like a sister, would've felt responsible for her and would've taken action in regards to her honor.

The table grew racous in laughter and jokes. Sake flowed heavily all around them. Soon Genma's disastrous attempt was forgotten.

Shaking her head; smiling at the one who'd cut in on Genma, Sakura laughed in her drunken state. "You're always following me, aren't you?"

"That i am", he replied matter of factly.

Ordering a couple of drinks for himself, he downed them as quickly as he received them, yet his body wouldn't feel the effects. Not like his companion was feeling them. Caught in a myriad of emotions, the dark haired man downed another sake.

He was furious for her foolish actions. Especially those he'd witnessed her performing with Genma. Every villager in Konoha was aware the man was nothing but a man-whore. He'd screw almost everything on two legs, as long as they were long legs and had looks to match.

While he pondered his fury, he was still amazed by her courage and daring. Not many would do as she dared tonight. Sakura was pure fire with a temper to go with it. And her monstrous strength...well, that was another attribute for the medic-nin.

If she was that determined to go home with someone and make her forget...there was no one better than he. Throwing back a freshly ordered sake, he leaned over; whispering, "Shall we take this someplace more comfortable?"

His tone increased her heart rate, a pool of longing welled up, and she no longer wanted to deny the twisted working's of her mind and heart. Sakura was torn; conflicted. NO! She told herself, tonight, he won't rule me. I'll do as I please and to hell with the consequences!

Licking her lips, wetting them in eager anticipation, she nodded. "Yes."

Taking her hand, he worked a path through the rowdy crowd; finally getting them outside, he gathered her into his strong arms carrying her in the direction of her apartment. Better there than his place, he thought.

Some time later the duo entered her apartment. Still carrying Sakura, he made his way to her room.

Stepping through the threshold to her room, he laid her down on the bed, so gently. Staring down at her, the silent man drank in her beauty which had been intensified in the moon's light, softly filtering in through her now opened window; curtains billowing in a stirring breeze.

Moving the blankets aside, Sakura looked upon him with lust begging to be freed. Her wide, jade eyes stared at him as he slowly made his way towards her.

Crawling on the bed towards his prey, he kissed her fiercely as he reached her, hands groping, their bodies fevered, burning up. Roughly pulling her smaller frame closer, he blazed a wet trail from her lips to her throat causing her to emit a throaty moan of pleasure.

Sakura, floating on a cloud, a drunken cloud at that, reached out to touch her lover. His muscles bunched underneath his white shirt and dark pants. She could feel the power they possessed, the power they could yield. It frightened her, yet excited her.

Urging her to sit up, he removed her shirt and bindings. Leaning down, one at a time, he took possession of each pert breast. He stopped long enough for her to divest him of his shirt; then he continued down her stomach. Pressing small, sweet kisses down her left leg he removed her left boot, then her right. Licking slowly up her right leg, he halted at the waistband of her skirt.

Teeth biting down into her lower lip, Sakura was truly on fire. Never before had anyone made her feel this way, of course she'd never been with a man in this way either. A coil, slowly tensing inside her belly caused her to writhe and urge her partner to hurry. She wanted him naked. All of him.

Pushing his own waistband down, she couldn't get very firm as they were tightly tied. Frustrated, she groaned; he smirked at her insistence.

"Be patient. All in good time", he whispered before withdrawing from her to stand by the bed.

Taunting his lover, dark hair falling into his eyes, he untied the string agonizing slow, torturous, toying with her eyes, her mind. In the moonlight with his hair in his eyes, he looked so rakish. He'd never looked so hot!

"Don't make me wait to long", she returned. Her breath coming in pants, she wanted nothing more than hot, fierce sex. Something for her to remember for the rest of her life. Her thoughts were wrong, she knew, but her current position made regrets impossible.

Now, he stood completely bare before her and quickly removed the rest of her clothing. Getting back to the nature of things, he climbed on the bed resuming his previous actions. Pleasuring her. Sakura was all that mattered in this moment in time. For one moment, Sakura was his; only his.

A twinkle in her belly caught his eye. Perplexed, he asked, "What the hell is that?"

Voice laden with lust, "It's a belly piercing. A present from my friend, Naruto. He dared me to get it. He was gracious enough to pay for it, too." She smirked at the brief memory.

"Belly piercing,huh? Nice...love your decoration of choice."

He resumed kissing and licking her stomach. As he did, his hand worked its way into her most private confines. By now, the liquor he'd consumed was working magic,of sorts. He teased her inner, feminine workings. His passion growing as her body almost shot off the bed with his ministrations.

"Kami, you're killing me! Please!"

Smiling, he knew what she wanted; what she needed. The pink haired girl-woman was right where he wanted her...in a position to finally see how much he cared for her and adored her. She was the one person he could trust with anything no matter what.

Slipping a finger inside he realized her body was still tight. But, she'd never said whether she'd been with someone before or not. But her actions said otherwise.

Growing used to the stretching sensation, she moaned, he added a second and eventually a third. Satisfied that she was ready, he positioned himself for entrance and quickly thrust inside. Feeling something inside tear and seeing tears roll from her eyes, he knew he'd made a bad mistake. This was no experienced woman, but a naïve virgin.

The pain written so easily across her face broke his heart. Deep inside himself, he'd sworn a vow never to hurt the kunoichi who'd been his friend. What had he done? Unfortunately, the deed couldn't be taken back now, so he moved forward.

Soon the tears had been replaced with lust. Her moans joined with his; her nails scraped down his back in encouragement. Moving together as one, the two of them cried out as they reached sexual pinnacle; falling back to the earth in bliss.

Trying to summon the words he felt; they wouldn't come. So he held her tightly against him hoping this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Not like it mattered. This consumation, especially if they were discovered, could cause more problems then either of them needed or wanted. Whatever happened, he swore to himself that he'd always be close to protect her whenever situations warranted his intervention. However, she a strong kunoichi in her own right, and he for one, never doubted her abilities or strengths.

Listening to her low breathing, the sound lulled him into an easy sleep.

Still snoozing, Sakura turned over facing him; never waking the rest of the night.

Morning came all too soon. The previous night's woven spell over the lovers..broken the moment Sakura opened her eyes.

Groaning, her hand flew to her pounding head. "What did I do? My head hurts so bad!" Rubbing her temples she wondered if she'd taken Naruto on in a head-butting contest due to the splitting ache she was suffering.

Relieved to see familiar surroundings, she froze as she realized she wasn't alone. Turning slowly, Sakura's face twisted into disbelief and horror. Picking up the sheet covering her thin body, confusion; tears welled. Just what had she done?

Looking at the man sleeping contentedly at her side, Sakura cried. The urge to do something in revenge had worked...all too well. Unfortunately, it couldn't be revoked or undone in any way.

A pair of eyes and a smile greeted her. "Morning", his voice rumbled.

Still immersed in shock she asked, "You? Why did it have to be you?"

A/N: I know I'm horrid leaving you with this hanging...but I promise next chapter will be better..much better:) The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get it out...I promise:) Thanx all for reading!


	3. Wedding Interrupted

Thanx to the following for leaving a review: ch3rrylips, Laflaga, kittygoesmeow, Tricia 1224, funnykid0925, 26WhiteRaven, roxnroll, you.broke.a.promise, xx-Tragic-Serenadexx, Apherion, Kunoichi Sabaku no Gaara, Sublime Angel, les-liaisons-dangereouses, Emy-chan-tan-fan

You're all awesome! What I'm about to say may or may not disappoint some of you, but...I've changed the pairing in this story. It's now a Itachi/Sakura pairing...I couldn't help myself. Blame it on Apherion who hooked me on this damned coupling! (**Points finger at Aphy)** It's your fault, Aphy! Hope you're proud of yourself. :) hehe...

Rachel9493, thanx for the idea you shared and inspired in this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: See the first chapter for this generic, reiterative annoyance. Your answer lies there. :) Standard warning for violence, language and adult situations apply.

Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 3: Wedding Interrupted

Sakura, nervously licked her lips, her mind freaked out; her chest heaving as she breathed heavily, her system in shock. Caged within her four walls, with the man from last night, she wrapped herself tightly in her green comforter, pacing her bedroom floor. "No, no, no, no, no, no! This absolutely can't be happening!" Stopping to look at her lover, tears of pain and disbelief in her eyes. "Why you? Did it have to be you? Why?" Thin streams of water cascaded down pale cheeks, silently plopping on the carpet below her small feet.

"Was I that much of a disappointment, Sakura?" His voice, low and warm, spoke to her calmly, hinting of their late night rendezvous, silken sheets and memories easily awoken. The sound of his voice made her insides quiver, but that wasn't supposed to happen! Things weren't supposed to happen between the two of them and certainly not like this!

Casually sitting up, the white sheet fell to his waist leaving his chest bare, open to her shy inspection. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he started to rise but she called out, "No! Wait. Just stay there. Keep the covers on, please!" Her hand thrust out in his direction; pained, jade- tinted eyes pleaded with him to stay there.

Smirking at her shyness, her averting eyes, he teased, "I don't have anything you didn't see, kiss or touch last night, Sakura. Don't know why you won't look at me." Unashamed, the brunette attempted to entice the emotionally torn woman to face him, meet him eye to eye. But she refused.

Still pacing she couldn't bring herself to even glance at him. Shame overwhelmed her. How could I do this? Especially with him? What was I thinking? Oh, wait, that's right! I was completely drunk off my ass! No wonder there was no thinking involved. Her inner Sakura chided and scolded her ferociously. The night before consisted of nothing but pure, hot sex. Fire. Passion. Nothing else. He'd been everything she ever wanted, but now that she'd had it would others compare in the future? More important yet...would there be any others?

Amused, he said tenderly, "Sakura, look at me. Please?" A simple request for a complicated man. How could she deny him after last night? Standing to his feet, he wrapped the sheet around his trim, muscular waist. The moment he moved the sheet slipped, immaculate, white cotton material hung low, clinging to his lean hips emphasizing the perfected physique he kept his body in.

A sliver of black hair fell across his left eye obscuring it almost completely from her view. Sunlight accented his strong, taut body; shadows falling over planes of his chest and his angular face showing off just how gorgeous and hot he was. What was she going to do?

Gripping her sheet tightly, she protested upon his first steps towards her. "Wait. Please stop." Highly stressed, her voice shook, her body trembled as the god-like, man approached her stealthily, hunting her, stalking her. "We didn't know what we were doing last night! I promise I'll never say a word to anyone else about this; it can be just between us. And we'll pretend it never happened. 'Kay?"

"It's a little too late for all that, don't you think, Sakura?" Still moving, he'd continually walked towards her; she backed away further from him, moving ever closer to the wall behind her, longing to escape from here. To be anywhere but here. With anyone but him.

Cornering her against the hard surface, arms of iron musculature blocking each side; preventing her escape, he whispered, "What if I knew what we were doing last night?"

"What", she asked him, her mind confused. "How could you know? You were as drunk as I was."

A mischievous glint flashed in his obsidian eyes as he told her, "Oh, but I did know. And I was the furthest from being drunk than I've ever been. I was stone cold sober last night, and I enjoyed every second with you."

His head inched closer. Their lips a mere inch apart, his warm breath sliding across her mouth and skin, creating a moist heat in a place she didn't want to think about. This...whatever it was had to be nipped in the bud! The two of them couldn't continue this way. It would be foolish and selfish to do so. Certain people would never forgive them should they be discovered.

"You couldn't have been sober last night! I saw you; I was with you. From what little I remember you staggered around, your words slurred, for all purposes you were drunk!"

"You saw what you wanted to see, Sakura, that's all."

Unease quickly lit the fuse to the powder keg in her stomach. "You mean to tell me you were sober, completely aware; yet you slept with me anyway? You let me make a complete ass out of myself and you did nothing?" Her temper, and voice, rose in light of the situation. Why would he have gone to such lengths? Had he been protecting her? Or were there more unknown, selfish reasons?

Suddenly pressing his lips firmly to her quivering ones, his hands took hold of her slender hips, passion reigniting; bringing back memories she wanted to forget, for now.

Pushing him from her, pissed at the laughter in his otherwise unemotional eyes, she hissed, "Get away from me!" Pulling the comforter tighter, higher around her body, her insides betraying her in the clutches of his possession, Sakura cried out, "How could you do this? Things were great between us beforehand, as friends! And now...I don't know what to do or where to go from here! Why? That's what I want to know,no, I need to know! Why did you do this?"

Dark eyes gazed lustfully into her own. The sexual tension they bore caused coils of need mixed with confusion to stir inside. Then she suddenly realized from out of the blue that she'd given him something precious. Something she could never get back.

"Oh, Kami" she expelled, tears freshly building again, "what have I done?" Lightly slapping her hand over her mouth in an effort to hold back further outburst, but she should've known it would fail her too.

"What have you done?" he murmured softly, want evident in his tones. "Sakura", he began in the hopes to calm her, "you've done nothing wrong. The only thing we've done is shared our bodies with one another. Is that so wrong? Two friends helping one another make it through the night. Does that offend your mentally virginal sensibilities?"

"Yes", she shouted, "it does! I gave you something that is gone forever, something I intended to give to the man I married or at least had been dating faithfully! We", she gestured between them, "are neither!" Breaking into sobs she said brokenly, "We were close friends, at least that's what I believed. Now, I'm not so sure." Raking a shaking hand through her hair she sighed loudly. "This has totally screwed things up. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out, Sakura, I promise you."

"But what happens when Sasuke finds out?"

Irritated at the fact she mentioned him, he growled angrily, "Who gives a shit, Sakura? This was strictly between us. You and me. No one else. Anyone that cares to comment can kiss my ass!" His voice dropped a notch. "And for the emotionally inept Sasuke, if he has any issues with it he can take it up with me and leave you out of it!"

She nodded slowly; her sobs subsiding, she glanced up at him through a small curtain of drying tears. "But I gave you my virginity", she whispered disbelievingly. "And I can't really remember what we did. I'm so confused. Have you ever slept with a close female friend besides me?"

Grinning, his irritation quickly overcome, he replied, "Yes, I have. I won't give her name as that's none of your business. The two of us were on the same ANBU team and while she lived we were 'fuck buddies' as it was termed. When we were tired, frustrated, angry or just needed release we used each other, yet remained as friends. Our arrangement only lasted a couple of years as she was killed on a mission. But I can honestly say she was one of the first to worm her way into my heart, thought it was only as a friend. You are the second. Be proud of that accomplishment, Sakura. Not many can boast of it."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"As was I. But that's been so long ago and I've learned not to live in the past and mourn the dead."

Avoiding his eyes she asked him, "Would you mourn me?" Inwardly, she cringed. Where the hell had that question come from? And why did she care if he mourned her or not? Still curiosity wouldn't allow the question to go unanswered so she stayed quiet until he alleviated her depressive query.

Contradicting his earlier statement he said, "Yes. I would mourn and move on." Her lover gently smiled as the expression on her face fell declaring her sadness. "But I'd never forget you. You're a special woman, Sakura. There's no way I could forget you! Any and every man would be incredibly lucky to have you."

"Not every man", she muttered, hostility clearly ringing in her voice.

"Well, this one man you keep referring to, Sasuke, may be a genius, but when it comes to you he's a fucking idiot!"

"I don't know...", her breath still coming in rushed pants due to their close proximity and her racing hormones, her body, contradicting her emotional feelings, stating loud and clear she wanted round two, "I still don't completely understand everything from last night, or your reasons, but I'll trust that they were honest and real. If I thought they were anything else I'd bounce your ass from my apartment right now!"

"All I want to know is...where do we go from here? What do we do?" Shaking her head, she giggled. "I'm still adjusting to the fact that you'd even want me, seeing how we're completely different types. But since it happened I'm glad it was with you, someone I trust implicitly", the young medic nin shyly admitted.

In a flash, their bodies pressed flush up against each other, his perfect lips next to her small ear he said, "I couldn't help myself, Sakura. This is very uncharacteristic for me. I've rarely allowed myself to truly care about anyone and all this time you were- never mind it's not important-"

"Yes, it is. No matter what you're still my friend, even in the light of what happened last night. I still think of you in that respect. Always will." Tears still sliding slowly down her face, she spoke softly, "If it's important to you then it's important to me. Why can't you just tell me?"

Sakura still couldn't believe she'd slept with her first love's brother! What would he say? Would this affect her friendship with Sasuke? Did it really matter, she asked herself. Her small hand, shaking and pale caressed his cheek lightly. "What have we done...Itachi? What have we gotten ourselves into?" Giving into her tears her head fell against his broad chest; her body collapsed, pressing tighter against his.

Stroking her pink hair tenderly he whispered, "We'll figure it out, I promise, Sakura. Please don't cry." Honestly, he couldn't stand it when she cried. Her tears always left him uncertain; feeling useless. He hated that feeling just like he hated when Sakura cried.

The times his brother had caused her to cry made him want to kill him in more ways than one. Sasuke had been a source of Sakura's pain for years; now it was he and his bitch of a fiance, Daisan. They both were perfect for each other, no doubts on his part.

Feeling her pain, Itachi leaned in kissing her ferociously, passion and heat erupting with fevered touches and kisses, and the duo fell back into bed recreating what she swore would never happen again.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You two will be sent to Cloud country on a mission starting tomorrow. The time constraint for this mission is three months", she stated as she began their briefing.

The fifth Hokage, legendary sucker she was, quickly filled them in on the requirements of who, what and why of the entire mission. "Don't forget it will only be the two of you and there'll be no other shinobi to back you up. So take care as the way will be perilous."

Folding her hands together the powerful, blond medic nin/Hokage frowned. "We've received several viable reports claiming that ninja and thieves have taken control of the main road that leads from here to Cloud. So be careful, the both of you", she warned.

Dismissing them, she turned to Shizune who promptly handed her another mountainous stack of papers to read and sign instead of the sake she craved. "Oh, great! Just what I needed...more work", she moaned.

Smiling sweetly Shizune, her dark haired assistant said, "Work now, party later."

Tsunade shot the girl a dirty look and cursed under her breath. "Slave driver."

"I heard that", she shot back. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to coordinate the new work schedules at the hospital and show the new medic nins around the place." Shizune was referring to those who recently passed the strenuously difficult medic nin exam. "If I may be excused?" Her head bowed in respect to her mentor.

"You may." Tsunade waved her off without a second thought. She sighed, pouring over reports and mission requests as the brunette slipped out of the room, Tonton carefully held in her arms.

"This stuff is such a pain in the ass", she groaned.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura, after packing her things, wondered if Itachi would come before night's end. Still feeling their discussion from this morning hadn't concluded, she wished he'd inadvertently appear, allowing them to clear their minds pre-mission. Distractions were never good on a mission. Even worse if you were heading into a volatile, unstable area a good distance from their village; where you could be attacked in a moment's notice, left to die, without any provocation or warning.

Butterflies in her stomach, she decided the best thing for her was to go to bed. Placing her pack and medical supplies on the table, she turned out all the lights, promptly heading to bed, closing her eyes and eventually falling into sleep.

Meanwhile, across the village a certain Uchiha was having trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning, Sakura's hurt expression and thought provoking words rang through his head, preventing the sleep he so wanted.

And the sound of his brother and his wife-to-be weren't helping with the ruckus they were making. He hoped to Kami that everyone else couldn't hear them. Did they have to be so damned inconsiderate? He was, for once, glad they'd be married while he and Sakura were away. There's no telling the pain the beautiful, medic-nin kunoichi would be forced to endure while witnessing their wedding.

Growling low, Itachi rose from his futon, grabbed his required belongings for the mission; leaving his room Itachi muttered a goodbye to his brother's door before exiting the premises. Not like the couple inside could've heard a sound over the multiple noises of pleasure.

Closing the front door behind him Itachi quickly walked out into the darkness in search of a peaceful place to rest. There was only place in particular he could think of. He could only hope he was welcome.

The moon, full and high, lit a path for him, not that he needed the bright light, for he'd traveled the area so often since childhood he knew it by heart. So navigating it's varied planes would offer no trouble as he made his way along the well taken path. The soft, slightly cool breeze blew through his hair and the currents stirred the leaves on the trees and other forms of vegetation spread throughout.

The night seemed at peace. Crickets chirping, the sounds of water bubbling and gurgling, no other villagers in sight to interrupt his trail of thought. Everything seemed quiet and uneventful, a calm stillness pervading through all of Mother Nature. Unlike the male shinobi who strolled in its embrace, inner turmoil simmered as he pondered the next step for he and Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Next Morning...**_

Awakening to a perfect morning, sun shining brightly, temperature moderately warm with a slight breeze, Sakura yawned and stretched, but froze upon feeling a hand across her small, toned abs. Taking in the large hand sprawled across her waist, she looked over her shoulder instantly growing angry at the man behind her. Eyes wide, leaping from a supine position to the floor, she yelped then grabbed the mattress, unceremoniously dumping her "uninvited guest" to the floor.

"What the hell?" Instead of yelling, Itachi angrily muttered, "The hell's your problem?"

"My problem? I tell you what my problem is." Her eyes narrowed, fists clenched tightly against her sides, she snapped, "You showed up during the night, uninvited, climbed into my bed and threw your arm over me like some possession, and it doesn't bother you that you did all of the above. What about my feelings, Itachi? You can't just break into my house anytime you feel like it and hop in the sack with me!"

Shrugging, he calmly retorted, "Why not? I've done it twice already."

"You're such a perv! I can't believe I never noticed it." Her face opening into a disbelieving expression, voice tightly wound in aggravation, she said, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this...but you're about as bad as Kakashi!"

"Whoa now...those are fighting words." Throwing his hands up in a conciliatory gesture he said, "Please don't ever lump me and that crazy bastard in the same category. Besides, " he intimated with mischief across his face, "I'm much better looking, have a sexier body and I'm just a little bit younger."

"Conceited ass!"

"No denials here." The elder Uchiha knew he sounded smug, but when you had the goods to back up your arrogance is it still considered conceit?

"Itachi, do you realize how hard it is seeing you this way? I'm used to you being closed, sometimes icy but never lighthearted and easygoing. No matter who you're around I've never seen you involved in a friendly sort of banter, and truthfully, it's rather disarming."

Smirking from his place on the floor, head propped up on his elbow, he replied, "So I intimidate you, and basically you find my behavior strange and confusing."

"No shit! Well, since we're both up and it's not quite time to leave I suggest let's get ready, grab our gear and head out. What do you think?" Glaring down at her friend and sexual tormentor, she dared him to disagree.

"I'm fine with it."

"Good. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"I'll be waiting outside."

Shrugging, she turned and left, leaving Itachi to do as he pleased.

He smiled while recalling their brief conversation after being so rudely dumped from her comfortable mattress. The disconcerted expression in her eyes said it all. She was falling without realizing it. And as promised...he'd be there to catch her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, the pair's journey underway, they talked little and moved quickly in he hopes of their presences going undetected. Itachi and Sakura's eyes constantly surveyed the trees and bushes searching for traps involving weapons or other shinobi.

Minutes flowed into hours and hours spilled into days before they reached their destination. As they entered they spotted a small caravan loaded and heading their way. Curious, Sakura called out to one of the ninja's trailing behind, guarding precious cargo.

"Oi! Who are all these people and where are they going?"

A servant girl stepped from beside one of the athletically built, male shinobi.

"Um, these are the parents of a girl, formerly from this village but has long since moved away, who's getting married today, but obviously they'll have to postpone it since all the relatives haven't shown yet."

Sakura's curiosity swallowed her whole as she waited for the identity of the girl. Her stomach felt the stirrings of nervousness as the girl continued.

"Daisan Moko. And these", she said gesturing to the carriages with curtained windows, "are her parents and her two siblings. There are more coming along and you'll be able to see them in a few moments. We're headed for Konoha for the wedding and won't be back for several weeks as it'll take us much longer to progress with such a large traveling party."

The young girl skittishly glanced around hoping she wouldn't be noticed giving a stranger so much information. "I must go now. Take care and maybe we'll meet again." Running off, her reddish-brown hair bound in a tight braid danced along her back, her thin frame hurrying to get back in place before her absence was noticed.

Sakura wouldn't allow any form of emotion to cross her features. She was on a mission and wouldn't allow herself to betray anything she felt. She'd learned early in training and mission life that shinobi don't show emotions, aren't supposed to feel emotions. We are tools after all, she mused. Deadly ones. She was planning on pretending that none of it mattered and that her partner hadn't heard any of it; she knew better. On one hand, maybe it was better that Tsunade had sent her from the village before the cursed event. Please don't let Itachi ask me about it. She could only pray he'd heard nothing.

On the other hand, Itachi heard everything and knew that tonight his arms would be in high demand as his friend and lover, for that one night, released her frustrations.

"Let's go, Sakura."

His voice pulled her back and prompted her to follow him to the nearest inn.

Dumb luck, she muttered to herself as she and the elder Uchiha entered the room, a sparsely decorated one at that, they were to share for the duration of their mission. A bed occupied the wall nearest the window, a bedside table on each side, a desk with chair sat directly across the room from the bed, and the bathroom was located close to the desk.Throwing her pack into a corner, she crossed over to the bed and collapsed backwards onto its softly supportive surface.

"Sakura, you take the bed and I'll take the floor. Deal?" He knew how she felt about sharing a bed with him and he wouldn't subject her to it unless she requested it.

"B-but you can't", she stammered. "The floor's too hard." She patted the mattress while assuring him, "We can share. It won't kill either of us, you know."

"Yeah, but I thought you hated sharing a bed with me?"

Searching for the right words to say, she bit gently down on her lip and suddenly moved back as his face invaded her personal space. Leaning over her small body he said, "Don't worry, Sakura. I won't touch you if you're not willing. I'm not that kind of guy." Flashing her a reproachful look he stated disappointedly, "I thought you knew me better than that by now."

"I know you wouldn't. We've know each other since we were children, Itachi." Muscles relaxing from their tense pose, she smiled. "You'd never do anything so despicable, and I completely trust you or I wouldn't be here."

Giving her a simple, yet sexy, lopsided grin, he said, "Good girl. Somehow I knew you were one of the smart ones." His hand touched hers slightly; small tingles ran from her hand up her arm. Itachi's touch, so pleasant, sometimes feather-like, always gentle, sent stirrings of want within her bloodstream. He was the first to make her feel truly wanted, despite their screwed up situation they found themselves in.

"Shut up." For some reason his statement made her laugh. However briefly it lasted, it felt good to hear it and do it. It seemed to release some of her pent up anxiety in regards to the man occupying the same room, now laying beside her.

Sakura took a moment to observe the man who'd intrigued her curiosity. His arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, breathing slow and regular. The light shone across his face, the sunlight highlighting his dark hair, his perfect facial features; giving him the appearance of a dark, deadly angel. Her angel. And he'd always been. He'd been there after Sasuke's defection, watching over her without intruding into her life. And on the nights that were completely unbearable and tears besieged...he sat with her the entire night until she fell asleep. Her emotions usually got the best of her, but never Itachi. The man always had it together: cool, calm and never showed anger or any other emotion. She marveled at his ability to project no emotion; resting there with not a care. How'd he do it? Itachi commanded an air of casualness, an air of calm, as he lay there quickly falling to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Back in Konoha...**_

Kakashi, upon passing Sakura's house smirked in partial amusement as Sasuke stood there pounding on her door, shouting at her to come out. Now that was something you don't see everyday! Sasuke barely talked much less shouted so something had to be up.

"Sakura, open the fucking door! I have to speak to you!" Growling in frustration, he slammed his palm against the wooden surface of the door. Realizing he wasn't alone, Sasuke turned to spot Kakashi smirking at him, or so he assumed it was a smirk. It was difficult to tell under that black mask his former teacher always wore.

"Kakashi. What brings you here?"

"I was passing on the road of life and was led here." Using one of his infamous lines, the older Jounin wondered how his former student would react.

Kakashi received nothing more than a hmph. Observing the angry young man, the Copy Nin was positive what had caused this rare emotional and physical outburst from the Uchiha.

"I take it you've heard it as well, then?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his mouth an thin line. "Heard what?"

"Itachi and Sakura."

Silence.

Sasuke didn't move or speak. He wanted to ascertain if what he'd discovered meshed with Kakashi's rumor. "What about them?"

"I was at the bar last night and one of your brother's ex-girlfriend's told me some very interesting news. Or to be more specific...she told the entire bar."

"Get to the point, Kakashi!" Sasuke's anger prepared to boil over.

Did the silver haired man not know how to spit things out and not beat around the bush? His mission reports must be hell on whoever has to read them, he thought. The only time, it seemed, that the older man knew how to quickly arrive at the point was during training, a village assault, or on missions. Other than that the man was clueless.

Lazy as usual, Kakashi stuffed his free hand in his pants pocket, the other holding a copy of his precious Icha, Icha. "Well since you're in such a hurry to hear I'll take no more of your time except to say...", he paused for dramatic effect, "Itachi and Sakura slept together."

Seething, Sasuke bit his lip until a thin line of blood streaked down his lip. Kakashi verified the rumor he'd heard. How could they do this to him? His brother...his team mate...one that in a sense he loved and even after his marriage, he hoped to find a way to be with her. But now that may very well never happen.

Swallowing his pride he asked Kakashi if he'd seen Itachi or Sakura this morning. He had things to discuss with both of them. Nodding, the Jounin informed him they'd been sent on an urgent mission to Cloud and wouldn't return for some time.

"Are you ready for the big day, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing, turned and sprinted away, dust rising in his rapidly fading wake.

Kakashi shrugged and sighed, his thin, muscular build pushed from the ground, leaping on to the rooftops and headed for the Jounin headquarters, another special assignment waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Three months later...**_

"Sakura, no!"

Itachi yelled as she healed him for the second time. The first time a spear shot through the clearing nailing the Uchiha in the chest, his body falling backwards to the ground. Acting quickly, Sakura caught him, pulled the weapon from the wound and eased him to the ground to begin her work. "Sakura, don't worry about me. Watch your back, I'll be fine."

Neither of them had payed close enough attention to the area around them; now for their ignorance their lives would be the price.

They'd been attacked on the road as they made their way back to Konoha. The duo, distracted by the mission and thoughts of each other, paying not the least bit of attention to the terrain, nor the shinobi creeping up behind. Itachi considered it his fault, he was older, had more experience, and for once he broke one of the shinobi's most precious rules. Never let your guard down. And he had.

Sakura's hands, glowing, held over the deep gash in his side, worked diligently as the battle continued. The second she finished, Itachi shoved her aside to finish off their attackers. They still had yet to discover the nin's identity's. Of course they could be thieves posing as shinoby, but why? She believed this theory was false as their adversaries knew too much about techniques, attacks and so on.

The remaining four in front of Itachi couldn't speak, nor move. Entrapped within his Mangekyo Sharingan, their world of reality turned swiftly into a world of illusion, though they, themselves, were unaware of anything but pain and screams. Without breaking concentration he informed her of two more enemy's lurking about.

Acknowledging this, her head bobbed once signaling her agreement. Their chakra signatures closed in, she swallowed hard. These signatures seemed strong, yet she pondered if her physical strength would be enough to match.

Stepping away from Itachi, as his situation was well in hand, no need of her there, she moved forwards; into the tree line. An overwhelming urge convinced her to leap back; as she did a kunai sliced the front of her shirt, baring her skin, a wicked cut sprang open, oozing blood down her pale skin.

"Damn!" Muttering at her carelessness, she placed her hand over the cut and healed it instantly. Standing to her feet she noticed her partner's fatigue. It was no wonder as the Sharingan took an insane amount of chakra to use; more often than not leaving the user fatigued, forcing them into bed rest from it's overuse and occasionally the worst scenario involved...near depletion.

Forcing herself to calm down, the pink haired medic nin centered her concentration, allowing her to find the enemy's position. Ah...there! Swiftly, she pulled a trio of kunai and several shuriken, diving the lot between the duo who hunted her. The first group landed with a soft thud and a small groan as the metallic objects reached one of the intended targets. The second group apparently hit a substitution as the hollow sound of wood entered her ears.

Jumping into the leafy canopy overhead, Sakura slowly surveyed the trees around her. His presence was close, but she couldn't tell which direction.

Glancing back at Itachi who still held the other four prisoner, showed no signs of depletion, not yet. Good. But she had noticed telltale signs of him weakening. Hold them for just a while longer, Itachi. That's all I ask, she prayed.

Without warning the branch she stood on swayed with added weight. Her eyes shot open in panic. Her enemy had somehow been there the whole time! But how?

Retrieving another kunai from the pack at her side, she rushed the enemy nin, weapon at the ready. He blocked her effortlessly. He struck back and she avoided the blow. She dropped into a crouch, her leg swinging in a low, wide circle in attempt to knock his legs from under him, which failed. Responding effortlessly, she righted herself as he came at her with a punch, swing and roundhouse combo; she moved herself out of their dangerous reach.

_**Two hours later...**_

Her body feeling tired, she breathlessly glanced at Itachi observing his status. Still holding them in place he was fine, although his limit approached. She felt it. Something had to give...soon.

Attention returning to the man rapidly moving to attack, Sakura blocked, dodged, punched, sliced, everything she could to avoid being hit. Fighting the nin in front, she didn't realize until it was too late.

A sharp, cutting, burning pain stabbed through her skin. Looking down in horror, the end of a sword protruded underneath her ribcage. Words, sound, failing her, eyes wide in surprise, she managed to send a kunai behind her in the hopes of striking her enemy, but that, too, failed.

Balance effected, her slender form toppled from the tree. Hitting the hard ground, she glared at her enemy standing over her, sure and smug as he grinned. "Time to die." He teased her with his sword, sliding the blade across her skin and clothing.

Humiliated and infuriated, Sakura sent a large amount of chakra into her body, willing it to move. Rising, she punched him square in the nose, blood spurted immediately from the blow. Wrenching his weapon from his hand she continually stabbed him, and then spun in a small arc beheading the enemy nin where he stood. The head fell from his shoulders, hitting the ground with a thud and Sakura spit at the remains.

"That may not be ladylike or polite, but who gives a damn!" Wearily wiping her forehead, her breathing hard and fast, Sakura gazed at Itachi dismayed to discover her vision blurring from the trauma she'd received. Attempting to walk forward, step by agonizing step, muscles and limbs trembling under the strain, she stopped. Past her limit, blood covering her from head to toe, Sakura fell to her knees, hitting the ground. Her body giving way to unconsciousness, she heard someone yelling her name and then her sight blinked. She heard and saw nothing.

Itachi knew that Sakura had been injured, seeing her opponents moves; unfortunately unable to intervene. Had he done so would've been an insult to her pride as a fellow shinobi. And the moment he witnessed her fall, his own fury increased, no emotion revealed on his face, the intensity of his Sharingan kicked up another notch and the four he held mercilessly in his thrall died quicker than they should've.

Running to her, gathering her into his arms, Itachi, worried if she could endure, held her close as he began the long, tedious journey back to Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire village, minus those assigned to sentry duty and hospital duty, had gathered for Sasuke and Daisan's wedding. The soon to be wedded couple stood before Tsunade with Naruto, as best man, and one of Daisan's sisters as maid of honor, at their sides.

The bride and her maid dressed in traditional white, while the groom and best man chose black, stood amongst tons of colorful bouquets. Sasuke stood there in utter annoyance. The bride, happy and blissful as she stood next to her husband-to-be, if only the ceremony would hurry and be done.

Weddings were supposed to be joyous, but the feeling that dominated this one, pure tension. People that knew Sasuke wondered where Sakura was, since everyone in the village always assumed they were destined to be married one day, and how come she hadn't interrupted. When it came to Sasuke she'd always been protective and fought like hell for the right to be his, only it never came.

Sasuke, repeating his vows, stopped cold upon hearing a familiar voice shouting for help.

Rows and rows of heads swiveled towards the back as Itachi, carrying a deathly pale, unconscious medic nin. Before he could utter another syllable Tsunade instructed him to take her to the hospital where she'd meet them, no hesitation.

Leaving the couple at the altar, jaws on the floor, Tsunade hurried toward her destination, knowing the life of her former pupil hung in the balance.

Shizune, Tsunade and several others worked tirelessly on Sakura for several hours until the Hokage came across a complication. Shizune mopped her teacher's brow, furrowed in concentration; mixed with worry.

"Lady, Tsunade, what's wrong?"

"I cannot precede any further. Damn it!" Stopping her chakra, the blond bowed her head, "Shizune, I have to ask you something since you seem to know all the gossip floating around here." Her eyes gazed sternly into Shizune's, giving rise to concern in her assistant. "Has Sakura been dating someone?"

"Not that I know of. She'd been really torn up over Sasuke's impending marriage, but she'd never told me if she was seeing anyone. Lady Tsunade, may I inquire into your reason for asking?"

"She's pregnant."

Shizune gasped. Her eyes flowed over Sakura's still form incredulously. "But who?"

"That's what I want to know", Tsunade seethed.

"What's going on?" Sakura sleepily requested to know why Shizune looked scared and Tsunade appeared ready to beat someone or some thing to a bloody pulp.

Tsunade asked her the identical question she put to her assistant. Sakura instantly denied it, asking why she needed to know. She answered, "Because, Sakura, you're pregnant! I can't heal you much more without risking the baby's life! From here on out it'll be done in small increments so your life, and your baby's will not be endangered. Understood?"

Sakura, immersed in shock, nodded, hung her head over the edge of the bed and threw up.

"How can that be? How can I be pregnant? I took precautions, as you've told me." Tears filled the rims of her eyes. Sakura knew exactly when the pregnancy took place. Just as she knew the father's name. Biting her lip, she waited with baited breath for Tsunade to ask the golden question.

"Who is he, Sakura?" Placing her hands on her hips and giving the medic nin a stern glance, she said hotly, "It better not be that perverted ass, Kakashi! That's all this village needs is a little replica of him running around with one of those stupid, ridiculous, porn books!"

One of Tsunade's heels clicked repetively on the floor, tapping out a rhythm; making Sakura extremely unnerved. "Well, Sakura? I'm waiting."

Exactly thirty seconds later Tsunade shoved through the door prepared to rip some man's guts out his ass. Striding purposefully towards Itachi, she growled pointed to Sakura's room. "I need to speak with you, if you will accompany me to Sakura's room."

Alarmed at her fierce expression he asked calmly, "What's wrong, Lady Tsunade? Is it Sakura?"

"You bet your cute ass it is! Now get to her room. We've got things to discuss!"

Without waiting to see her order obeyed, the female Hokage returned to Sakura's side leaving behind a confused, albeit, blank-faced Uchiha.

A/N: Sorry the chap was so long, but I had a hard time deciding where to leave off so I figured here was as good a place as any. Next time I'll endeavor to write a much shorter chapter. I still can't believe the length of this one myself. See everyone next chapter...


End file.
